


(800) SUPR - FKT

by hobotang



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Pain Kink, sensory fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobotang/pseuds/hobotang
Summary: Cody likes the feeling of Noel’s shaved head; Noel likes the feeling of Cody’s dick in his mouth.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	(800) SUPR - FKT

Noel mouths his way up the inside of Cody’s thigh, starting at the knee and following the inseam of his jeans all the way to his crotch. Cody undoes the button, nearly hitting Noel in the face when he rips the flies open, but Noel just grins, shark-like, and sits up on his knees while Cody gets his cock out. He barely has time to hiss at the cold air hitting his dick before Noel takes him into his mouth, turning the hiss into an open-mouthed moan. He sets his hand at the back of Noel’s shaved head, fingers mindlessly scratching into the bristles of his hair, and Noel sighs happily.

Noel’s mouth has always been Cody’s kryptonite: when he talks, it’s pure sin, his voice deep and honey-smooth and framed by his infuriatingly gorgeous lips. When he _can’t_ talk, however, because the space of his mouth is occupied by Cody’s dick, that’s when he _really_ takes Cody apart. His tongue is fiendishly talented, never pausing in its movements even when the head of Cody’s cock is firmly lodged in Noel’s throat, and he manages to toe the line between tight and sloppy so fucking perfectly it makes Cody’s head spin.

Cody’s fingers scratch at Noel’s scalp a little harder than he means to when Noel swallows around the head of his dick, but judging by the way Noel pulls off and fucking _pants_ , eyes watery and bright as they bore into Cody’s, he figures it probably wasn’t the worst misstep.

“That okay?” Cody asks, voice gravelly like it’s _his_ throat that’s being abused.

Noel nods, mouth open, saliva glistening on his lips. Cody reaches forward and wipes at some of it with his thumb, grinning when Noel sucks it into his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re awesome,” he marvels. “I still don’t get why you shaved your head when you love having your hair pulled, dumbass.”

Noel starts to say something, so Cody puts his hand back on his head and gets his cock back in his mouth. Noel goes willingly – Cody had been thrilled to discover that despite Noel’s mildly dom-like tendencies, he has a soft spot for sucking cock. Cody abuses it. Frequently.

It’s this weird sensory mix of the soft, slick, plush heat of Noel’s mouth around his cock and the coarse, not-scratchy-but-not-soft brush of Noel’s buzzcut under his hand that has Cody working towards his climax alarmingly quickly. He pulls his hand away from Noel’s head to push his own hair out of his face, and his palm fizzles at the change of sensation.

“Noel, fuck, I’m close.”

Noel catches his eye, clearly smiling from the crinkling around his eyes, and he holds Cody’s gaze as he sinks down, down, until his nose is pressed against Cody’s skin. Cody groans, his hand automatically going to pull on Noel’s hair the way he likes, but he just ends up scratching at his scalp again.

He can hear the honey in Noel’s moan, even with a throat full of cock, and it pulls an answering whisper of, “ _Fuck_ ,” from Cody’s chest. He does it again, digging his nails in purposefully, mouth falling open at the way Noel moans loudly around his cock, eyes squeezed shut. Cody leans forward for a second, curious, and grins when he sees Noel palming his own cock from over his jeans.

“Guess I don’t need hair to pull on, huh,” Cody jokes, nails digging in once more when he feels Noel go to pull away. “Stay there, baby, I’m so fucking close.”

Noel breathes in sharply and sucks hard, his wicked tongue working overtime just under the head of Cody’s dick, and Cody barely has time to stutter out a warning before he’s coming hard, lurching forward with the intensity of his orgasm. Noel sucks him through it, one hand on Cody’s hip and the other still pressed between his own legs.

It takes a while for Cody to climb down from his high, and when he finally slumps back against the couch he’s breathing surprisingly hard.

“Come here,” he pants, vaguely gesturing at Noel, who huffs a quiet laugh.

“No need,” Noel replies, his words a little slurred. Cody quirks a brow at him, but Noel just shrugs. “You were right, I don’t need hair for you to pull on.”

Cody’s not sure whether to laugh or moan, because it’s kind of ridiculous that Noel can come just from fingernails against his scalp but it’s also _really fucking hot_ , oh my god. He settles for puling Noel up for a kiss, knowing it’s going to taste like his own jizz but completely unable to give a fuck.

“You really are awesome,” Cody mumbles against Noel’s lips, fingers caressing at the back of his head. Noel practically purrs, smiling.

“You should let your fingernails grow out more,” he responds, thumbs rubbing circles into the skin of Cody’s hips. Cody laughs into his neck, nodding.

“You keep the hair short, I’ll keep the fingernails long, yeah?”

"Deal."

Noel holds out his hand to shake on it. Cody’s confused, but goes along with it, figuring it’s one of Noel’s weird jokes that isn't really a joke.

“Oh, _dude_ ,” he yelps, “fucking gross, man.”

He looks at his hand (now smeared with Noel’s come) in disgust. Noel just laughs joyously, jumping nimbly out of the way when Cody tries to wipe his hand off on Noel’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I really told myself I wasn't going to write TMG fic again, and yet here we are - I did last a whole 18 months, though, that's gotta count for something. And I managed to keep this under 1k words! It's simply unheard of.
> 
> As usual, you can tell I had no idea how to end this, so just like my other fic, it ends with someone unexpectedly encountering jizz.


End file.
